


Kissing Is Not Like Swimming

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Confused Makoto, High Speed!, M/M, confusing makeouts, i'm trash i'm sorry, it's just makeouts don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not like we actually know what <em>good kissing</em> is like,” Rin replied easily, casually fiddling with the collar of Makoto’s sweater with his free hand, pausing before looking up, locking gazes with Makoto in a way that made the latter’s breath catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Is Not Like Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Because of all the shota art and fics that's going on in the fandom right now. (This is set in High Speed!)
> 
> Let me just say this here I have never written makeouts before. Nor have I ever made out. But hey there's a first for everything right? Right? I'm sorry I'm complete trash.

Normal Saturday afternoons generally did not consist of your friend suddenly looking at you in the eye and requesting that you kiss him.

At least not in Makoto’s opinion, the build-up to the climax of the story he had been reading just seconds ago scattering from his brain as he fought to form a coherent sentence, his eyes blinking rapidly up at Rin.

“I…wh—what are you saying?”

Makoto was lying on his back on the floor with Rin seated beside him, bending over slightly so that his head was directly above Makoto’s.

Makoto noticed offhandedly that, at such close proximity, he could see every speck and spark in Rin’s bright red irises. He had always simply associated Rin’s eye colour with _red_ , not too different from his hair, but he hadn’t quite realized there was a multitude of shades involved in creating such a vibrant colour.

Rin furrowed his brows, as if he was genuinely confused at Makoto’s question. “I asked you to kiss me, didn’t I?” Makoto felt his face warm rapidly.

“I know what you said—asked!” Makoto squeaked, bringing his book up to cover his face. Rin was close, too close, which hadn’t mattered much earlier on when Rin had lazily laid his head on Makoto’s stomach while they both read books from Makoto’s bookshelf, but Makoto found himself realizing that it mattered a _lot_ now.

“Then what’re y’asking for, dummy?” The book was snatched from Makoto’s grasp despite his feeble protests, leaving him vulnerable once more to Rin’s straightforward gaze and his open, lovable grin. “I don’t bite.”

“That’s not the, uh, the problem—!“ Makoto flushed, pushing himself up on his elbows. Rin backed up a little when Makoto moved, adjusting his position to sit his weight properly before tilting his head at Makoto with a glint in his eyes, as if asking _go on then, what is the_ problem _?_

“It’s…it’s _kissing_ ,” Makoto fumbled, looking at anywhere but Rin’s eyes and his tousled hair and _his lips_. “Why…I mean—all of a sudden—“

“ _Mmmmaaaaakoto_ ,” The way Rin drew out the first syllable in Makoto’s name sent (oddly pleasant) shivers up his spine. Laughing on noticing that it had caught Makoto’s attention, Rin shrugged. “Yeah I know. But I mean, do you want to kiss me?”

“Whu—what—I—“ Makoto stopped before he could tumble himself into another stuttering mess and pressed his lips together. He flicked his gaze this way and that, looking at anywhere but Rin’s face _orreallyhislips_ , and trying not to be mesmerized by the way Rin leaned his weight on one hand while the other lay casually over his thigh, socked heels bumping against the soft carpeted floor. “M-May…Maybe…”

“Good,” Rin sounded decisively satisfied, almost _pleased_ with the response and leaned closer. “’Cause I want to,” He coughed once. “I want to kiss Makoto.”

Makoto blinked up in surprise to find Rin staring at him with the most oddly intense expression, lips set in a line and hints of red dusting over his cheeks. _Rin is embarrassed too._

In spite of himself, in spite of the heat pulsing against Makoto’s cheeks and in spite of the idea of _kissing Rin_ turning Makoto into a flabbergasted dazed rabbit, Makoto couldn’t help but laugh softly, if but a little nervously.

“Then you…maybe you should…kiss…me instead…”

Makoto wasn’t quite sure if he had really meant it, or if he was trying to challenge Rin in some way or another (although that had always been subconsciously Haru’s forte, as well as Rin’s to others), but Rin might or might not have taken it that way. Because before Makoto could stutter and stumble again and retract his words he felt a pair of soft, determined lips pressing against his own.

It wasn’t the most elegant of kisses (not that Makoto would know anything about kissing aside from what he sometimes saw on TV), their noses bumping and their lips awkwardly mashed together. Before Makoto could respond to it, though, Rin tilted his head a little and the way his lips moved against Makoto’s made the brunet’s skin tingle.

A hand came up and carefully pressed against the side of Makoto’s head, fingers running through his hair. “Makoto, relax,” Rin murmured against Makoto’s lips, and Makoto belatedly realized that he had been rigid still with his eyes wide open and lips pressed tightly together. “ _Move._ ”

Spurred by the firm confident tone in Rin’s voice, Makoto complied. He hardly knew what he was doing, slowly relaxing his lips to let Rin’s slot against his, pushing himself up a little to press back. Rin gave a little hum of approval, which sent a kind of warmth shooting down his abdomen.

Rin’s hand was gently rubbing the side of Makoto’s head, gradually moving down to the back of his neck, somehow loosening the tight nervousness in Makoto’s shoulders. Before Makoto could wonder if he should be doing the same for Rin, the other boy had parted his lips and the next thing he knew he was doing the same and tasting, _tasting_ Rin’s lips and mouth, eyelids fluttering.

Makoto didn’t know anything, for all he knew he was probably a born-dreadful kisser and what he was doing was the completely wrong way of kissing, but Rin’s lips were warm and soft and _wet_ that he couldn’t help but become just a little eager, just a little daring, pushing himself forward some more and wrapping an arm around Rin’s shoulders.

He never quite realized how _slim_ Rin’s form was until now that he was actually touching him (in the most innocuous way possible despite their circumstances). The boys had always seen each other half-naked, naturally, at the swim club and the like, and Makoto knew he always had the broadest build while Haru had the slimmer, more lithe one, and Nagisa was round and tiny. As for Rin, well, he was always somewhat in the middle but Makoto didn’t know until right now, their lips – _mouths_ – exchanging slow, careful wet kisses, how Rin’s body fitted perfectly under his arm.

Makoto’s eyes fluttered open in surprise when Rin pulled away, a little too suddenly, and Makoto didn’t understand the urge to close the gap when he saw the thin trail of saliva between their lips.

“You’re thinking, Makoto,” Rin blinked. Other than the initial movement of breaking the kiss, neither boy moved. His lips quirked in that characteristic way of his. “Are you still nervous?”

Makoto was _very_ nervous, and he knew Rin was too even if he didn’t show it, but that wasn’t exactly what was bothering him. What was really bothering him was the warmth uncoiling in his stomach, the way he felt a sense of heat and pleasure shoot down his torso each time he felt Rin’s lips move against his, how he couldn’t seem to look away from the way Rin’s eyes blinked slowly as he unconsciously licked his lips.

“Um,” Makoto said eloquently, blushing under Rin’s unwavering gaze. “R-Rin—do you, uh, do you _know_ what we’re actually— _why_ —“

“I’m kissing you, you’re kissing me,” Rin responded bluntly, smiling that smile of his. “I’ve never actually kissed anyone, if that’s what you’re asking. And I mean, I don’t know exactly _how,_ but I figured it’s just like swimming.”

 _Just like swimming._ Makoto didn’t understand, but the casual, confident way Rin reacted and brought up everything caused a certain fluttering in his stomach. Maybe that was why. Maybe that was why Makoto wanted to kiss Rin, whose lips were always beaming in a wide smile that could take on the world.

“I’m—“ Makoto blushed. “I’m really bad at this—I think…”

“It’s not like we actually know what _good_ kissing is like,” Rin replied easily, casually fiddling with the collar of Makoto’s sweater with his free hand, pausing before looking up, locking gazes with Makoto in a way that made the latter’s breath catch.

This time, Makoto kissed Rin.

Rin seemed to readily welcome Makoto’s initiation, tilting his head and parting his lips to make way for Makoto’s clumsier, nervous kisses. Rin’s other hand reached up to join his other, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s neck and pulling the bigger boy closer.

His heart thudding loudly in his chest, Makoto was acutely aware of the fact that if he pressed forward, Rin would be lying on his back and he would be on top. He would’ve worried, if it weren’t for the fact that Rin decided to swipe his tongue over Makoto’s lips just at that particular moment, sending Makoto’s thoughts skittering all over the place and a sharp jab of warmth shoot against his hips.

He parted his lips, trying to catch his breath before Rin pushed on some more, arms around Makoto, ankles rubbing against each other as if trying to quell down some form of excitement.

Makoto didn’t understand the unusual fizzles of pleasure that made his spine tingle, and he certainly did not understand how naturally their lips were melding together now as if they had done this for more than just…just…how _long_ had they been kissing, exactly?

And all he knew was that he could continue this, he could _do more_ and that was ridiculous _he was twelve why does he want this nothingmakessensebutohgodRinwaskissinghimanditfeelsamazing._

When the two boys finally broke off, they were both breathing heavily, faces flushed. Rin looked like he could easily continue but Makoto stopped him, pulling back a little and averting his gaze, trying to ignore and suppress the heat gathering along his hips _and in between._

Was Rin feeling the same way too?

“Um…it’s…” Makoto shifted, his arm gradually sliding off Rin’s shoulders. “It’s not… _exactly_ like swimming, is it?”

“Hmmmm,” Rin hummed thoughtfully and Makoto dared to look at him. Rin looked like he was considering it, and Makoto would’ve marveled at the way he seemed perfectly fine if he hadn’t seen the burning red tips of Rin’s ears. “Yeah, it’s not like swimming. Not _really._ ”

Rin had released Makoto and was sitting back up properly, a thumb lightly grazing his bottom lip and Makoto decided not to try and decipher his urge to want to kiss it. Makoto understood kissing in its most literal sense, somewhat, but he didn’t understand all these _feelings_ that rushed over him like a crashing waterfall. Makoto understood _swimming_ (not in the abstract way Haru did but still), and kissing was nothing like that at all.

“I think I’ll go get some juice,” Rin stretched and prepared to stand up. “Your mom won’t mind, right?”

“No I don’t think so…”

“Good. And let’s keep this a secret between the two of us, okay?” Rin grinned, as if he had read Makoto’s thoughts from beginning to the end. “This is _our_ thing.”

“I—“ Makoto blinked but whatever reply he was going to make (or stutter), Rin had leaned over and pecked him innocently on the lips. “Rin—!” Any possible protests (which, to be precise, weren’t any) disappeared along with Rin as he got up and darted out the door.

 _Our thing._ Makoto pressed his sleeve against his lips, thinking of Rin’s in place of the thin green cashmere and felt warm all over. Perhaps he wouldn’t be blushing extra hard if he hadn’t seen the knowing glint in Rin’s eyes, unspoken promises of more to come, making his belly flutter and throat dry.

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with [this drawing](http://butleronduty.tumblr.com/post/80558421892/i-told-myself-i-wouldnt-move-on-until-i-drew-some). /throws self into the garbage I also wrote most of the fic during school time am I trash I'm definitely trash.
> 
> This was written in more or less Makoto's POV. Proofread a couple of times, but if there's any mistakes I do apologize!
> 
> (Uploaded on [tumblr](http://brewcha.tumblr.com/post/80761126905/kissing-is-not-like-swimming-makorin-fanfic) as well.)


End file.
